


Chimera

by williewildkat



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biohazard, Dom/sub, Dominance, Evolution, F/M, Fingerfucking, Infection, Licker, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, T-Virus, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williewildkat/pseuds/williewildkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his creation....His Chimera...She will bring the end of Chris Redfield but what happens when something more develops? <br/>Will the Phoenix rise from the ashes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FanFiction in 2012

Chris stared at the silver ring adorned with the blood red ruby adorned with a wolf on one side and a building on the other. It normally resided under his shirt on a tarnished silver chain but today it rested perfectly in his hand. He wasn’t sure why today he decided to bring it out from its hiding place. Perhaps it was because it had been nearly two years; two years since they had declared her dead after the explosion. But Chris refused to acknowledge she was dead. Something told him she was still alive, still out there somewhere. Everyone else had tried to break it to him that there was no hope, that all of the people inside had been vaporized. There were no remains for them to bury. The only reminder of her existence was a charcoal slate stone in a cemetery somewhere in New York. 

“No,” he muttered bitterly and curled his fingers tightly around the ring. “She’s not dead.”

“Chris,” Claire had watched her brother clutching the ring precariously. It broke her heart to see him tormenting himself like this. Didn’t he see all he was doing was propping himself up on false hopes and illusions only have them ripped apart before his very eyes? Claire wished she was still alive but even she had forced herself to accept that Alex was dead. 

“She’s not dead Claire! They did something!”

“Look, I hate Umbrella too but even if Alex was still alive, which she isn’t, where would we start?”

Claire had a point. He didn’t know where they could start. Every major city belonged to the dead now which made it dangerous if not suicidal to enter them. It was a miracle they were even reunited! Claire was slowly getting her memory back but parts continued to evade her. She recalled the ambush by Umbrella and how Arcadia was used to capture survivors. Alex had not been there. Chris had frantically searched the faces of the living only to have those hopes dashed by the cold unfamiliar faces that greeted him back. He had stormed the stairs to the deck and dropped to his knees while hollering in an anguished cry. It had taken Claire and Luthor to subdue him but not before their twisted drama played out to the curious survivors who were lured up by the inhuman screams.

“I don’t know where we would even begin but I can’t give up. Alex wouldn’t give up on us.”

“Chris, you have to stop tormenting yourself like this please? Alex wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself. She would want you to be strong.”

“No, she’s still out there and I’m going to find her.”  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The apparatus continued giving off readings from the figure in the cryostasis. It had been steady for a few weeks now but the abnormalities detected had not gone by unnoticed. Thin tubes snaked through the thick substance connected with skin and flesh by the piercing needles embedded in the throat, biceps, and forearms. Life sustaining nutrients flowed through the clear shafts, each one a different color and thickness. Her metabolism had accelerated from the metamorphosis which required the sharp influx. The heart monitor was steady and strong, playing like an electric orchestra to those who listened.

Wesker studied the woman who had continued to heal, albeit slowly due to her arctic like environment, from the powerful explosion two years before. The ice blue medium insulated the form that was partially curled up with knees towards the chest. Her naked features had morphed over the duration of her stasis as muscle tightened and toned beneath the pale skin where before it wasn’t as defined or visible before. The virus had not mutated her like the countless other subjects that came before but rather bestowed her with a stronger beautiful form. But that wasn’t all that had been discovered. It appeared her body had successfully produced invaluable antibodies against the virus which Dr. Issacs initially theorized was from the state of suspended animation she continued to hover in. A rarity indeed! Despite the breakthrough the virus still dominated her veins, completing its manifest of conquest until every cell was claimed. 

He continued to gaze up at the woman as the shark like grin crept up his lips. The dark chocolate waves flowed behind her neck and back creating an eerily beautiful halo. Her skin glowed with a light storm cloud grey though it was a result of the chamber she was suspended in. Issacs had thought she looked like a beautiful alien.

His gloved hand reached up and caressed the containment tube until the sharp black leather was parallel to the ghostly cheek. He slowly closed his eyes allowing the distant memories to flood his mind. Images of another time before the Apocalypse and Extinction.

_“I know it’s not much but it will do until I can buy you a real band. I love you Alexandra…”_

_“I want you to take my college ring okay? Keep it close to your heart. I love you Chris Redfield.”_

Wesker withdrew his hand and opened his eyes once again but kept the glowing rings of Hell trained on her. She was going to be the perfect weapon to exact his vengeance against Chris Redfield. But now was not that time. Yes the deep burns and shattered bone and melted skin was mended and woven back together but he wanted to see what else the virus had twisted and manipulated within her cells. He wanted to witness what the T virus had created within every layer of flesh and tissue. She was a Chimera: An evolutionary wonder. Carved of the T-Virus and her own body's mechanisms. 

She was safe here in Tokyo with him. They were beneath the surface away from the infected along with any other….visitors; welcome or otherwise. Issacs continued to monitor her, dedicating his time to her for the priorities had been shifted away from Project Alice and to Project Phoenix. The staff did continuous tests of his desire and whim never once questioning why. Wesker had made his orders clear: He was to be notified the moment anything changed and the Chairman didn't care the magnitude of such discretion. 

Vengeance was but only one reason he had her retrieved from the towering inferno that night. He had been watching her, studying her ever since the day she set foot in the New York facility as a biochemist working under the Science Division. It was after learning of her relationship with Redfield that Wesker knew what needed to be done. 

_There’s much we have to do, you and I….._

Wesker mused to himself. The grin faded to a smirk as he tilted his head and ghosted his fingers over the outlines of her body. Soon she would be liberated from her chilled entombment and he would be there to welcome her into the new world. He opened his other hand to reveal the silver high school ring which was bound within a thin silver chain. Wesker toyed with the ring as he allowed it dangle from his hand before flicking his wrist and snatching it back into his waiting hand like a snake striking its prey. 

_Soon….I promise….._

“Chairman Wesker,” a heavy accented voice cracked over the monitor and instantly shattered the Chairman’s thoughts. 

“What is it?” He growled in unmasked annoyance.

“We have a situation. You are needed immediately!” The voice was shaky and high bordering on panic.

Wesker glanced back over his shoulder to her one last time before regrettably departing. As he headed for the elevator he retrieved the device from his coat and swept his fingers across the pad before the doors fell closed. She would have to wait.


End file.
